This disclosure relates to an integrated nacelle inlet and metallic fan case.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a fan driven by a core engine. The fan is arranged in a bypass flowpath, which is provided between the core engine and a fan nacelle. The fan nacelle houses a fan containment case that surrounds the fan. The fan containment case supports structure that provides a seal relative to the fan and retains debris during a fan blade-out event.
The fan nacelle also includes a fan nacelle inlet arranged upstream from the fan to provide a smooth entry for airflow into the bypass flowpath. Typically, the fan nacelle inlet has been secured to a metallic fan case by removable means, such as nuts and bolts. In one application, a composite fan case has been used, and the nacelle inlet has been integrated with the composite fan case to provide a unitary composite structure.